


"Happy Birthday!" - The germs, probably.

by RussianSunflower3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Godzilla - Freeform, Grossly romantic teenage boys, M/M, Pillow Fights, Sick Fic, birthday fic, general sappiness, polyamoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intense fever, fluctuating between overheating and shivers, a pounding headache, and constantly feeling sick.<br/>Iwaizumi's birthday doesn't start off all that great.</p>
<p>But maybe his boyfriends can make it all okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Birthday!" - The germs, probably.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/gifts).



What a day to get sick. On the morn of his birthday, Iwaizumi awoke hardly able to breathe, his head pounding, and feeling like he needed to throw up, if there was anything in his stomach. The light coming through his curtains hurt his eyes, and he turned off his alarm with a groan, rolling over to bury himself in the mattress and pillows. Everything hurt and ached. 

“Hajime, your alarm went off.” His mother appeared in the doorway, and as soon as Iwaizumi didn’t reply, she frowned and came over to his side. His face was flushed and sweaty, cheeks and forehead burning with fever. Pressing the back of her hand to his forehead, she winced in sympathy.

“I’ll run you a cold bath. Can you get up?” Hesitantly, Iwaizumi nodded and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, head whirling. He scowled as best he could. The team had decided to throw him a party during morning practice, but here he was, sitting in bed sick as a parrot. For a moment, he thought something was wrong with his hearing when there was an almighty bang, before it was followed by another.

Blearily, he turned towards the window and pushed aside the curtain, wincing at the brightness. There, standing in the garden below, was Oikawa. He waved with a cheerful grin, a handful of stones in hand from throwing them up at Iwaizumi’s window. Iwaizumi slid the window open slowly and hailed him with a below par wave. Oikawa’s smile morphed into a frown of concern.

“Iwa-chan, are you sick?”

“Ye- Ack!” He choked on the barren desert in his throat, dry heaving out the window as Oikawa stepped back, _just in case_. As soon as Iwaizumi disappeared from the window, slumping back into bed, Oikawa jogged forwards, pulled the spare key out from under a rock in a flowerpot, and unlocked the door. He slipped his shoes off, dumped his bag in the corner, and quickly made his way up the stairs.

“Iwa-chan! You’re really sick!” Green eyes, crusted and puffy around the edges, blinked dumbly at Oikawa before Iwaizumi nodded, wincing as the movement made it feel like his brain was shaking and the world was spinning.

“Tooru!”

“Auntie!” Iwaizumi’s mother came back into the room with open arms and a bright smile, giving Oikawa a great big hug. He was like a second son to her, just as Oikawa saw her as a second mother. She drew out of the hug, leaving her hands on his shoulders.

“Just in time! I’ve run a cold bath for Hajime, but I don’t want to leave him unoccupied in case he slips under the surface. Could you watch over him?”

“Of course, Auntie! I’ll make sure he cools down.” 

“Thank you, Tooru, you’re an _angel_ ~.” Iwaizumi’s mother flitted away, most likely to go and cook up something for Iwaizumi to eat. Speaking of Iwaizumi... He had lethargically fought his way out of the covers, but the pyjamas he wore proved too much of a challenge. He’d somehow managed to get himself tangled in the dark blue pyjama shirt, arms stuck and frustration painting its way onto his face. Honestly, plagued with fever and weak as a bunny, he looked like he was about to cry.

“Iwa-chan, let me help.” Gently, Oikawa tugged the shirt off, throwing it aside with a grimace of disgust at how much sweat had soaked into it. At any other time, Oikawa might have teased Iwaizumi about how he was shamelessly stripping, but it was obvious that the fever was inhibiting his usual clarity. He knew he had to undress to get in the bath and hopefully feel better, but he didn’t seem fully aware that he still had to walk down the hallway to get to the bathroom.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. Up on your feet.” It took a small amount of gentle coaxing for Iwaizumi to finally grunt at him and then push himself up, swaying unsteadily. Oikawa darted forwards and supported him.

“Easy, easy... I’ve got you... Lean on me, Iwa-chan.” 

“Sh-shut up... My head... Hurts...” Oikawa huffed, fighting back a smile at the show of coherency. He quietened, for the sake of just _how_ sick Iwaizumi was, and helped him through to the bathroom. 

Even though it wasn’t very far, by the end of the hallway, Iwaizumi was pretty much walking alone, Oikawa hovering nearby as a safety net for every time he stumbled. Politely, he turned around whilst Iwaizumi removed his pyjama pants and climbed into the tub of cold water, hissing swear words under his breath.

“I’m in.” Iwaizumi lay back in the cold water, shivering and yet finding great relief in the coolness, contrasting his intense fever. He closed his eyes, body slipping under but he was too tired and ill to stop himself falling and-

Oikawa pulled him back up so that the water was only up to his shoulders, wrapping his arm around Iwaizumi’s back to keep him from drowning. In his free hand, he had a sponge, soaking it in the freezing water and bringing it up to gently daub the cold water over Iwaizumi’s burning forehead and cheeks. He sighed in relief, prompting a quirky smile from Oikawa.

“You like that~?”

“Mhm.”

“Tell me if it gets too cold, okay?”

“M’kay.” For a moment, everything was quiet. The only noise was that of the water moving as the sponge was dipped below the surface and removed in a continuous pattern. The silence was suddenly shattered by a shrill, blaring chime. Iwaizumi’s hands flew up to cover his ears with a pained wince, Oikawa tripping over apologies as he dried his hand on a towel, and scrambled to grab his phone from his blazer pocket.

“H-Hello? Makki! Yes, I know we’re really late. Actually, we’re not coming. W-Wait! Let me explain before you blow up! Iwa-chan is sick. Like, really sick. You’re coming over?! Wait, let me check you’re allowed first!” Oikawa took the phone away from his ear to look pleadingly at Iwaizumi, who sighed, then nodded. He would appreciate the company, as long as they behaved.

“Iwa-chan says it’s okay. Can you stop by the konbini and bring medicine too? Great, thank you Makki~. See you!” He resolutely ended the phone call, pocketing the mobile back in his school blazer.

“Well, it looks like we’re taking the day off.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise! It’s not your fault, Hajime.” Iwaizumi’s temperature spiked for a second, the redness of his cheeks going unseen beneath the fever marking his skin. He hummed noncommittally, pushing himself into sitting up with a little help as he started to shiver lightly.

“I’m too cold...”

“Okay, let’s get you back to bed then. Ready? One, two, three!” With Oikawa’s hands under his arms, Iwaizumi stood shakily, cursing the sense of vertigo and the buckling of his knees under his lead weight. Even Oikawa was struggling to hold him up.

“Geez, Hajime, this is what you get for being 90% muscle! You’re so heavy!” He grunted in protest, holding tightly onto Oikawa as he stepped out the bath and sat on the edge, hunching over himself with violent shivers. His fever was wildly fluctuating, and right now, he felt like he was trapped in ice. The big, fluffy towel Oikawa wrapped around him didn’t do much to help, but he obeyed without second thought as the setter led him back to his bedroom. 

Manhandling Iwaizumi into perching on the edge of the bed, Oikawa found some clean pyjamas – a white vest top and green stripy shorts – and helped him dress. Then, he tucked Iwaizumi underneath the covers, intensely worried with how obedient the usually stubborn Ace was being. Oikawa layered a few blankets over the top, noting how Iwaizumi would watch him for a few seconds before his eyes would fog over and his head would drop to the pillow.

“Get some rest, Haji-chan.”

“Ngn- Can’t.”

“You can’t?”

“Gotta stay awake... For ‘Hiro and Issei...” Exhaling slowly, Oikawa came over to the bedside to kiss the tip of his nose.

“You’re surprisingly cute when you’re sick. But rest for now. They’ll understand.” Bottom lip jutting out defiantly, Iwaizumi fought off the fatigue tugging at his mind, stubbornly refusing to give in to the sickness that plagued him. If he’d known it was going to become this bad, he would have taken some precautions yesterday, when he felt minor aches all over and slightly woozy. 

He was on the edge of drifting off when he heard the front door, and indistinct voices floating through the floorboards. Oikawa had been sitting with his back against the bed and a hand reaching up to hold Iwaizumi’s, but he pulled away and got up to open the bedroom door.

“Did you bring the medicine?” 

“Shit, we forgot.” Matsukawa walked in, on his own, coming directly over to the bedside and pressing his hand against Iwaizumi’s forehead.

“He’s boiling, Tooru. Why haven’t you put a cloth on his head?”

“He only just got out the bath! Anyways, I’m going to go and get the medicine. Watch over him?”

“You can count on me.” Matsukawa brushed his thumb over the crown of Iwaizumi’s head, feeling him press into it. He listened as he heard Oikawa talking with Hanamaki – who had insisted on taking over the kitchen so Iwaizumi’s mother could go to work – before the front door closed softly. He felt a soft tug on his sleeve, looking down worriedly to Iwaizumi’s flushed face.

“What’s wrong, Hajime?”

“Where’s ‘Hiro...?”

“Downstairs. Did you want him to come and say hi before you fall asleep?” Iwaizumi nodded weakly, his loose grip on Matsukawa’s sleeve remaining there. The taller gently brushed his damp fringe back, keeping his voice just above a whisper.

“Wait here a moment~...” He pulled away, going out into the hallway and shutting the door behind him to muffle the shouts down to Hanamaki, summoning him upstairs. He heard the thump of footsteps coming up the stairs with very little elegance, rolled his eyes in amusement, and ducked into the bathroom to fetch a cloth and a bowl of cold water.

Upon returning to the bedroom, he found Hanamaki sitting on the bed, Iwaizumi pulled into his lap, and a glass of water pressed to his lips. Hanamaki looked up at Matsukawa with a completely deadpan expression.

“I’m moisturizing him.” Matsukawa snorted in amusement, bringing the cloth over and pressing it to Iwaizumi’s forehead as he greedily drank.

“Nice job. I just hope you aren’t burning the soup.” Hanamaki’s eyes widened and he pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s ear, whispering something to him softly, before putting the class on the bedside table and manoeuvring Iwaizumi back into lying in bed. 

“Call me _as soon_ as that glass is empty, I’ll bring another.”

“Roger that, captain.” Matsukawa mock saluted Hanamaki, receiving a light slap to his behind as Hanamaki exited the room with a quiet laugh. 

“Issei...” His head whipped back to Iwaizumi and he smiled as the Ace pat a space next to him on the bed. 

“You want me to join you?”

“Mhm.”

“It’ll get hot.”

“I’m cold again.” He couldn’t argue with that logic, so he shrugged off the school uniform blazer and cardigan, worming his way into the bed and tugging the covers to bury them up to Iwaizumi’s chin. With tenderness, he wrapped one arm around Iwaizumi’s waist, thumb pressing in soothing circles on his hip. The other arm was slung across his chest, fondly brushing through Iwaizumi’s short, prickly hair. Iwaizumi unconsciously snuggled closer, hands gripping the front of Matsukawa’s shirt.

“Take a nap, Hajime.”

“I don’t want to...”

“Hm? Why not?”

“Because it’s really nice to get taken care of like this...” Gentle lips pressed against his forehead, a breathy chuckle escaping before Matsukawa solidified it as a kiss. True, he imagined it _was_ really nice to get taken care of, but it was nothing special. They would do this every single time, no matter which one them came down sick.

“We’ll still be here when you wake~. Go to sleep.” 

“No.” The hand gripping his shirt tightened in defiance, Iwaizumi’s lips pulled into a pout. With a sigh, Matsukawa continued to stroke through his hair, hoping the action would soothe Iwaizumi’s stubbornness away and he would rest. 

He would have been successful – Iwaizumi’s eyelids were helplessly drooping – had Oikawa not come back at that exact moment and slammed the front door a little harder than necessary. Iwaizumi jolted out of his extremely light snooze, and Matsukawa sighed. On the other hand, Hanamaki was still in the kitchen and poked his head out to welcome Oikawa back.

“Hey, what’s bugging you?”

“Can you _believe_ they ran out of flu medication!? All they had left was children’s cold stuff!” Hanamaki frowned.

“That’s not very helpful. I’ve got soup, but I don’t know how effective that will be. All we can do is make sure he’s as comfortable as possible.”

“Don’t talk about him like he’s dying!” Oikawa swatted at Hanamaki who artfully dodged with a snicker, staying out of arms reach as he stepped back over to a pan on the stove. He stirred it, sipped some off the wooden spoon, and then nodded with approval at his own cooking. He switched the stove off.

“Tooru, can you get some bowls?”

“Four?”

“Yeah, I made for us all.” Oikawa faked a moan of pleasure as he retrieved the bowls from the cupboard above the counter.

“Your cooking is a godsend, Makki. When we all live together, you can cook for us _every_ night.” Hanamaki raised an amused eyebrow, but said nothing in return as he filled the bowls, one much less than the others.

“They need to cool for a bit. Whilst we wait, let’s build a pillow fort!”

“Sounds like a plan~.” Hanamaki skipped into the lounge and immediately started pulling the cushions off the furniture, piling them all in the centre of the room so they could create a fort from scratch. Oikawa found the latch on the side of the sofa that made it spring out into a sofa-bed, smirking at Hanamaki with a tinge of smugness. Hanamaki flipped Oikawa the middle finger with grace and sophistication.

“Rude.”

“If Iwaizumi was here, I’m sure he would retort with something about your face being rude.”

“Ruder!” Hanamaki paused in the construction of the pillow fort to ensnare Oikawa in a hug, pulling him in close and blowing a raspberry against the side of his sensitive neck, causing the setter to burst into giggles.

“Makki~! Makki, stop~! Takehiro~!”

“Not until you say you love me!”

“Never!” Oikawa squirmed and laughed as Hanamaki started tickling his ribs on top of the raspberries against his neck, grabbing a nearby cushion and lightly whacking Hanamaki with it. The spiker grinned deviously, grabbing a cushion of his own, and it all went downhill from there.

Half an hour later, the lounge was still just a pile of cushions, with two teenage boys flopped over the haphazard pile out of breath and in high spirits.

“I... Totally... Won.”

“You did not.”

“Did too!”

“You lost when I got the back of your knees!”

“Just because I went down, did not mean I went _out_.” They shared a glance, glaring at each other playfully before they broke into simultaneous laughter. Hanamaki calmed first, tapping the back of his hand against Oikawa’s outer thigh.

“Come on, this fort is less built than before. It’s in the negatives.” Working in unison, they managed to create an elaborate pillow fort that gave them the perfect view of the TV and included the sofa as a higher level to their fort. There was no doubt they’d all end up in the blanket nest that provided a ‘floor’ for the fort, however. 

“I’m gonna go get Mattsun and Hajime~.”

“I’ll check the soup. Might need warming up now...” Oikawa bounded up the stairs two at a time, knocking lightly on the bedroom door even though it was open. His smile quickly turned upside down. Matsukawa was kneeling on the floor, rubbing Iwaizumi’s back as he hunched over, dry-heaving into the small bin that usually remained in the corner, under his desk. He looked up helplessly as Oikawa entered.

“Hey...”

“H-Hey. What happened? He- He wasn’t doing this before...” Stressed, Matsukawa ran a hand through his curly hair.

“I don’t know, Tooru. If it is the flu, it’s a new strain. I don’t think even medicine would have helped.” He accidentally slowed the circular motion on Iwaizumi’s back, but picked back up when their sick boyfriend groaned in discomfort. 

“This sucks...”

“I know, Hajime, I know. But we’re going to try and make it a little easier. Want to come watch Godzilla~?” At the sound of his favourite movie, Iwaizumi’s eyes sparkled and he nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand despite there having been nothing to regurgitate. 

“I’ve got him, you go and fetch a new cloth.” Matsukawa passed Oikawa the old cloth, now warm and only slightly damp. He nodded and made his way to the bathroom, whilst Matsukawa scooped Iwaizumi up into a bridal style hold and embraced him closely all the way down the stairs. Iwaizumi’s head nestled into the crook of his neck, searing heat pressed against Matsukawa’s shirt and through to his skin. When he saw the fort, Matsukawa halted.

“... ‘Hiro?” Summoned, Hanamaki came back out from the kitchen, two bowls in hand.

“Yeah?”

“Where are we supposed to _sit_?”

“Oh, the sofa is inside the fort. Tooru extended it out like a bed, so all of us can squash together on it.” Iwaizumi blinked away the stinging ache of tiredness in his eyelids and glimpsed at the fort.

“... The air won’t clear properly under there... You’ll get sick.”

“Yeah? So?”

“I don’t want to make you sick. Especially not with this... It sucks.” Sighing dramatically, Hanamaki placed one of the bowls down on a nearby flat surface, and spooned a mouthful out of the other – which was only half full. He held it out for Iwaizumi, who hesitated out of suspicion, but eventually took the mouthful. Immediately after, Hanamaki put the spoon in his own mouth.

“There, now I’ve already got your germs. So you have no excuse not to snuggle.” 

“Oi!” Matsukawa laughed, tightening his hold on Iwaizumi to stop him from being dropped as he protested, and then swooped in to steal a kiss, directly on the lips. Iwaizumi silenced, cheeks reddening underneath the fever, eyes wide and stunned. Matsukawa chuckled warmly, lovingly, and pressed their lips together once more, lingering for a few seconds to allow Iwaizumi to process it. When his sluggish brain finally caught up, he pressed back until he had to pull away for air.

“And now I’ve got your germs too~.”

“... You’re both going to come down with this.”

“Doesn’t matter. We know you’ll take care of us just the same.” Iwaizumi scowled. He couldn’t answer back, because they were correct. Hanamaki smirked, stirring the soup and offering Iwaizumi another mouthful, resting his forehead against Matsukawa’s as he fed Iwaizumi.

“Just don’t let Tooru catch it. We’ll need both of you to take care of us.” Iwaizumi nodded. The soup was settling in his stomach, making him feel contentedly warm and sleepy. His limbs started to feel heavier, and he was sure that was true for Matsukawa too, still carrying Iwaizumi around in his safe, secure arms. He yawned, reaching up to rub at his eyes. He quickly realised that he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Issei... Sofa...”

“At your command~.” The fort had a splendid doorway constructed from a blanket slung over a clotheshorse for the laundry, positioned perfectly that Matsukawa only had to duck a little to walk in and over to the sofa, which looked more like a barren bed. The nest on the floor, on the other hand... 

“Issei, I got the cloth~.” Oikawa came in with the damp, cold cloth in hand, not surprised to see that his three boyfriends had snuggled up in his absence, empty bowls in front of them and the movie still on the selection screen. The volume had been turned right down, to the point where Hanamaki was selecting the subtitle option with the remote. He patted the empty space next to him with his free hand, prompting Oikawa to come over and flop into the soft nest.

“Why is it so quiet?”

“Hajime’s head hurts. We didn’t realise how much until we pressed play and he _cried_.” Oikawa leaned over Hanamaki to see Iwaizumi’s face clearer, curled up on Matsukawa’s lap with his head pressed into Hanamaki’s shoulder, hands weakly gripping each of their shirts. His eyes were a telltale red around the edges and still damp and glassy.

“Oh, my poor Haji-chan...” He reached over, softly brushing his fingers against Iwaizumi’s cheek in what he knew was comforting to Iwaizumi, having been his best friend since 7. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and pressed into it, even grunting in protest when Oikawa stopped, to put the cooling cloth in place.

“I’m pressing play. We ready?” 

“One second, hold on.” Oikawa shuffled in closer, turning onto his side so that his head rested on Hanamaki’s shoulder, and was half in his lap. Hanamaki wrapped an arm around him, tugging him closer. Oikawa reached across both him and Iwaizumi to link hands with Matsukawa, fingers intertwining and resting their clasped hands on Iwaizumi’s side to let him know they were both there. Hanamaki smiled goofily at their intimate display, twisting around to kiss both of them on the cheek, and then resting his cheek atop Iwaizumi’s head. 

“ _Now_ , I’m pressing play~.” Cuddled together, it took less than ten minutes for Iwaizumi to drift off. His snores filled the fort, prompting giggles from Oikawa with each time it got louder. It was only another ten minutes after that when Matsukawa nodded off, slumping over Iwaizumi and against Hanamaki.

“Should we turn the movie off?”

“Hmm... Nah. We’re still awake, we can watch it.”

“Okay.” Simple as that, Oikawa fidgeted until Hanamaki pulled him straight into his lap, wrapping his free arm around Oikawa’s waist and placing his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder, peering over him to see the screen. Oikawa leant into it, relishing the attention. He glanced over at Iwaizumi, breathing laboriously in his sleep.

“We’ll have to wake him up again soon.”

“Mhm. He’ll need water, and another half-serving of soup.” Oikawa let out a hefty sigh.

“It’s not fair... Why did Haji-chan have to get sick for his birthday? We had so much planned after school... I just want to make him feel loved.” With a soft hum, Hanamaki glanced back down at their boyfriend, neatly snuggled between him and Matsukawa, and curled up slightly in comfort.

“I’m pretty sure he feels loved right now~.”

“That’s a relief~...”

“Mhm~. Besides, we can always do a birthday celebration when he’s better. A better belated birthday bash.” Oikawa snickered, feeling Hanamaki puff his chest out proudly at the reaction. 

“Alright~. As soon as Haji-chan is better, we’ll plan the best birthday party ever~.” A groan interrupted them, Iwaizumi stirring and looking up at them both with a haze of confusion, and then clapping a hand over his mouth as he eyes widened in panic and face paled. Oikawa scrambled to grab the empty soup bowl, holding it steady as Iwaizumi’s ‘breakfast’ made a reappearance, Hanamaki patting his back with a wince.

“Well, even if this isn’t the greatest time or situation; Happy birthday, Hajime.”

“Ngn... Thanks?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't help, I've fallen into MatsuHanaIwaOi hell and I don't want to escape. I blame Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Pigeon.
> 
> Happy birthday Iwa-chan~!


End file.
